Home Is Wherever I Am With You
by Careebear
Summary: Very AU. Rachel and Sam used to be best friends, until her dad died and she moved away. Six years later, Rachel returns home and falls for Sam, who has a girlfriend. They endure a lot of heartbreak, drama and complications.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters etc. All I own is the plot to this story.**

**A\N: This story is very AU and might not even include the Glee Club. The characters are very canon but hopefully you'll still enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The powerful rays of the sun hit my face as I stared out of the passenger window. My headphones in, trying to block out the world. My dad was sat in the driving seat, gazing out on to the road. He didn't look upset, I expected him to be, but he wasn't. He just looked numb, his eyes were lifeless. But then again, he'd been like that for the past 6 years. I had to practically raise myself from the age of ten onwards, my daddy died you see. He was run over by a drunk driver who ran a red light. That's when my dad changed; we packed up and left to live with some relatives down in Florida. He didn't talk to me much anymore, just the occasional grunt. He told me we're moving back here because he wants me to feel closer to my roots. I personally think it's because he's fallen out with Uncle Jim, but I don't mind. I've missed this small toll, I missed my old friends. A sign caught my eye as my dad turned the corner.<p>

"Welcome to Lima" I smiled.

We drove around for a while before my dad pulled up on a small drive. I looked up at the house, it wasn't bad. I stepped inside and ran up the stairs, anxious to see my new room. My dad followed, carrying some boxes. He opened one of the doors and stepped inside, placing the boxes marked 'Rachel's room' on the floor. I smiled at him and he half smiled back before leaving to collect some more boxes. We spent the next few hours unloading the car and unpacking the boxes. Fortunately, the removal van had delivered my bed and everything yesterday. After everything was unpacked I decided to go out for a walk, I wanted to test myself, see if I still knew my way about. I also hoped to run into a few familiar faces. Luckily, it was summer and it was actually warm. After walking around for a while I realized I was starving! Knowing it would take time for me to walk back home I kept on walking until I reached the town center, where all the shops are. As I approached the smell of fresh bread filled hit me hard causing my stomach to growl. I smiled as I realized it was coming from the small bakery I used to visit with my dads. I was surprised that it was still open! The bell clanged as I opened the door and stepped inside.

"How can I help you?"

I squinted in disbelief. He'd sure changed a lot, his hair was longer and blonde and he was a whole lot taller but his eyes gave him away immediately. He stared back at me as I stood there, silent. Suddenly he flashed his million dollar smile.

"Rachel? Rachel Berry? Is that actually you?"

"Sam Evans, long time no see!" I laughed.

He shook his head in disbelief. Suddenly he frowned.

"What?" I asked confused.

"It's been 6 years and you haven't even given me a hug yet!"

I laughed and then ran towards the counter. He jumped over it and held me in a tight bear hug, the smell of his cologne suffocating me.

"I've missed you best friend!" he whispered.

"I've missed you too."

"Ok, can't breathe right now Sammy" I laughed as I pulled away and ruffled his hair.

"Nobody's called me that for years you know!" he frowned, before smiling at me.

His smile made me melt inside, it always had! Even when I was a 10 year old! I guess Sam just has that kind of effect on people.

"So, is this a short visit?"

"Nope, I'm back for good. We just moved in this morning, it's a little strange being back." I sighed.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah Rach, about that..I'm so sorry and I didn't get the chace-"

I put my hand up in front of his face, he stopped mid-sentence.

"It's fine Sam, let's talk about something else ok?" I let out a small laugh.

He nodded and winked at me.

"How was it down south?"

I was just about to answer him when a customer came in. I smiled politely at her as Sam got back behind the small counter. I watched him serve her, flirting with her a little, even though she was about 70 years old. Same old Sam, some things never change. When we were growing up all the other boys used to ignore us girls, but not Sam. Girls were his thing. My phone vibrated so I took it out of my pocket. Low battery, damn. I realized the time.

"Shoot! Sam, I've got to get home. Dad won't feed himself." I interrupted the woman, realizing later how rude it was. He looked up from the bread he was wrapping.

"Oh, okay. Bye Rach" he sounded disappointed.

As I approached the door he called after me.

"I finish at 5 tonight, can we meet up? So we can catch up properly?

I nodded and smiled before walking over towards the counter. The old woman looked down her nose at me as I scribbled my number on a piece of paper, telling Sam to call me later. With that, I headed on home.

It was five minutes past 5 when Sam eventually called. He told me to meet him at the part of the park we used to go when we were younger. I smiled at the fact that he actually remembered. I put on a comfortable summer dress and slipped on my converse. Grabbing my phone I ran out of the house. I shouted at me dad where I was going and he didn't reply. It was ok; I didn't expect a reply anyway.

I spotted Sam straight away. He was fiddling about with his phone as I approached him, he smiled.

"You know I still can't get used to this hair of yours. It's very blonde and um, it screams Bieber." I sat down next to him.

"Well, the chicks dig it." he winked.

I rolled my eyes and started playing with the grass. His phone vibrated and he ignored it.

"You've changed a lot yourself Rach. Your hair's longer"

"Yeah, it's grown over the past six years you know." I hit him gently.

"Well, you haven't grown at all! You're still tiny!"

We spent the next hour talking and sharing memories with one another. He told me about how things had nothing much had changed in Lima since I'd left.

"I can't wait to get out of here. Make something of myself you know?"

I nodded and then rested my head on his shoulder. We gazed out at the park from the spot we sat in, hidden from the rest of the world. It was perfect. I felt warm all of a sudden, a feeling I hadn't felt for over 6 years. I didn't feel alone or lost in the world anymore. Just sitting on the cold grass, my head on Sam's shoulder, it made me feel like everything was finally going to get better. Or at least, I thought it was.


End file.
